My Snow White Berry
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: She is now his, and she can not drive him away . She will be owned by him . " My Snow White ... Berry " Song Evanescence : Snow White Queen


**Story Title! : My Snow White Berry  
Couples: Ichigo (F) xAaron (aka Kaien aka Espada 9)  
what is it about:  
She is now his, and she can not drive him away. She will be owned by him , "My Snow White ... Berry"  
which belong to this?  
Gender Bender (Yaoi), Angst , Rape and maybe love **

**

* * *

****( My Snow White Berry ) **

_Stoplight, lock the door _

_Don't look back _

Ichigo's eyes were opened carefully, trying to see with her brown eyes. But she saw nothing unlike black empty room if she tries sit right . She felt that she could not stand up, pain shot from her back to her head. And her hands were tied down to the beginning of the bed, she noticed that she is naked only her panties on . She did not know where she was. But she knows she is in deep shit

_Undress in the dark _

_And hide from you _

She heard a door open, as she tries to see who it is. But she saw nobody she started little frightening. "Hey who's there? Hello?" She got no answer, is there someone? Or was it her imagination ?

_All of you _

She looked left and right but still she saw no one , also heard nothing how sharp her hearing is set. Her eyes also began to weep at the darkness, she saw a chair at a table. Seats and a closet but nothing else, she also noted that she lie on a 2 person 's bed . So it should be in a room of someone who 1. A couple is. 2 is a great person, or 3 ... She really did not want think of 3 .

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me._

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me . _

The sweat broke on her, and she began to get cold. Her nipples began to harden from the cold's air, and her cheeks were red from the sweat and cold. She tries to pull her hands, but they were tied, she sighed and closed her eyes. Waiting she will wake up again and it's all a nightmare.

_You don't know me . _

Ichigo suddenly felt something wet 's against her neck, what is that? Water? "Wake up Ichigo." Said a voice that patient gasped in her ear, Ichigo's eyes flew open and looked quickly at the person next to her . She could not see him, but knows that he looks at her. "Ichigo ..." he gasped and went to her and licked her cheek to throat. And went further down, Ichigo tried to shake him off but could not. "S-stop ..."

_You belong to me , _

_My snow white queen . _

The figure stopped and looked at Ichigo with desire and lust, he crept slightly higher for Ichigo that his face was closer to Ichigo's . After 10 seconds Ichigo could see his face bit better, it was a man of something in the 20. Short black hair that ends at the neck, and sea blue eyes, but it was dark. So it was more midnight blue. "Ichigo ... Beautiful." He said and kissed her, his lips kissed her soft lips. Peaceful and quiet, his hands went to her side edges, and stroked her arms and then her hips. Ichigo closed her eyes she would not think about it, she would not. She suddenly felt a tongue over her lips go, and felt teeth biting her lower lip

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over . _

_Soon i know you'll see . _

Her mouth opened so the man's tongue could penetrate, and stroked his tongue. Ichigo's red tongue, Ichigo groaned as she felt fingers over her panties. they gently stroked in and gave her vagina vibrating shocks that gives Ichigo little thrilling schocks , she turned her head away from the man. he kissed on her cheek, her eyes looked shock as her underwear was pulled off . She tries to stop him but failed. "Ichigo is so beautiful ... Beautiful ... Ichigo ... Beautiful ... Ichigo ." He kept repeating in her ear and then kissed her forehead, and looked deep into her brown eyes that looked in fear. "You're so beautiful So perfect and beautiful Ichigo ... ... You're my only Ichigo." Ichigo closed her eyes as the man kissed her again, Ichigo half opened her eyes as a thought came to her .

_You're just like me . _

_Don't scream anymore my love , ' cause all i want is you . _

_'Have I not seen him before ? He looks like Ganju's older brother Kaien ... But Kaien has been 5 years ago, he died of a heart attack. Who is he? ' _She felt the lips of the man go away, she looked at him confused , as his blue eyes with pleasure will require more. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" She asked as the man gently laughed he sat right . "I am ... Kaien Shiba, I know you through my brother Ganju." Ichigo looked schokent and was little angry. "do not lie Kaien has been dead five years, Ganju said it himself." The man started to laugh loud and patted Ichigo's cheek.

_Wake up in a dream . _

_Frozen fear . _

Ichigo was quiet and tried not to scream as the man put a finger into her vagina. "I'm Kaien Shiba 5 years already dead, it's true that I am dead. ... But it is not true that I really am dead." Ichigo looked really confused and trying not to moan as the finger found a weak spot. "In this place they call me Aaron, they tell me that I'm Shiba Kaien that's already dead. Are you saying they are lieing?" He moved closer to her face, his midnight blue eyes pierced her soul. She tries to look away but could not, if she go deeper and deeper into his eyes and become lost.

_All your hands on me . _

_I can't scream . _

"How do you know me?" She asked. "What do you want from me?" Was her another question. "I know you since I was little, of course, you attracted so much attention from children. That it was impossible not to see you, you were bullied hated you were never welcome anywhere. I always saw you alone and it broke every piece of me, but I felt much better if nobody came to you for to play. "Ichigo felt a second finger go, she screamed hard and shook her head. "Nooo! Stop!" She cried tears started to come in her eyes, but they were not yet falling .

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me . _

_I feel you in my dreams and i don't sleep . _

"I do not like to share with my property, every time they tease you, or they always hitting you and all. They come the next day with strange injuries ." Ichigo's eyes grew wider, that 's true they came the next day injured. If someone asked from where they were injured, they looked in silence at her and said they just fallen. Ichigo felt herself responsible so that she asked her mother if she can go to a other school. "And then you where gone, I felt myself so alone Ichigo, why did you leave me!" A third finger went inside her, she tries to kick Aaron off . But it did not work, Aaron's fingers were pulled out .

_You belong to me,_

_My snow white queen . _

Ichigo watched as Aaron licks his fingers clean of her blood that drips from her vagina. "You're so perfect Ichigo, inside and out." He said and took away his pants, which was followed by the underpants. It was big and fat, she was afraid what would happen. And even more afraid if she knew what was coming, _'it will never suit me. He's going to break me in two! '_ Alarmt came through her head, Aaron put his penis in the pussy of Ichigo. And at once went inside, Aaron moaned while Ichigo screamed in pain.

_There 's nowhere to run , so let's just get it over . _

_Soon i know you'll see . _

Tears fell from her eyes, over her cheeks that started to become red. Her orange hair stuck to her forehead, and was less savage as it was then. She looked at Aaron he was looking at her with a smile or a grin once more, he withdrew again and pushed himself back. And so did the rhythm track. "Ichigo You're so hot, so damn hot." Aaron said as he gasped in Ichigo's ear, teasing and dirty words. Ichigo screamed louder when something wet programs between her inner feeling, _'shit I've got an orgasm! '_

_You're just like me . _

_Don't scream anymore my love , 'cause all i want is you_

Aaron felt the orgasm of Ichigo and laughed aloud. "Hey hey you think this is good Ichigo, you're so dirty slut." He said in a threatening tone and went much faster than before, Ichigo screamed louder hoarsely her voice. Aaron planted his lips on her, and led his tongue into her mouth. And tasted her taste in her mouth, _'she tastes like strawberries'_ thought Aaron as he tasted the flavor.

_I can't save your life , _

_Though nothing i bleed for is more tormenting . _

Ichigo felt that Aaron's penis began to warm, and closed her eyes tightly she knows what will happen. And she really hoped she was wrong, Aaron began to pant heavily in the kiss. And he went to sit right up , and punches harder into Ichigo's vagina. That he thrust against the womb, Ichigo did not dare to scream anymore . When she started to squeeze hard her own hands, they were becoming white. And then it happened.

_I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides . _

Aaron gave a big moan as he let go of his sperm in Ichigo, and went to lie on her. And kissed her two cheeks, and then her forehead. And looked deeply into her eyes. "You're mine now, no one can not tackle. You will forever be mine." Ichigo tears fell for the last time over her cheeks. "I'll never let you go ... My Snow White Berry." Aaron whispered in Ichigo's ear, her eyes grew heavier and heavier. She felt the darkness and sleep take over her, and then fell asleep in the arms her rapists.

_You belong to me , _

_' i am a prisoner '_

_My snow white queen _

_' Are falling in a dark place ' _

_There's nowhere to run , so let's just get it over . _

_' I'm sealed with a monster ' _

_Soon i know you'll see , _

_' I'm a slave for the devil ' _

_You're just like me . _

_' I would not see any daylight here ' _

_Don't scream anymore my love , 'cause all i want is you . _

_' All of that do i not care anymore . ' _

_

* * *

_

**My first Ichigo(female ) rape scene in english , Hope you like it ! **


End file.
